


Just a Boy

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: May is unhappy with Tony Stark.





	Just a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 3 prompt: "How can I trust you?"

In tense silence, May fixed mugs of tea for her guest and herself. She brought both over to the coffee table and set them down next to the dog-eared copy of a thick multipage document.

"So I was thinking," Stark started, "Maybe Peter could join me for a—"

"How could I trust you?" May asked. He stopped and blinked. "Why should I? He has to wear a tracking bracelet. Secretary Ross sent me a letter saying Peter was 'Property of the United States.'" He opened his mouth to argue with her but she shook her head. "He's just a boy."


End file.
